CALLED The Beginning
by ninja-riding-elephants
Summary: Two boys. Four ninja. Nothing is normal, or expected. This is the beginning of project C.A.L.L.E.D. What happens when two boys get captured, when they wake surrounded by unfamiliar people, neither of them has any memories. This is their story, one of legend.
1. Chapter 1

C.A.L.L.E.D.

The Beginning

_Sometimes, you pretend something for so long, it turns into real life._

Chapter 1

Lewis

I was a hostage, being held in a dark room. When I tried to move, I couldn't. It seemed that my arms and legs are held by chains. I struggled against my bonds, but nothing happened. In front of me, a door opened, and I looked toward it. Someone stood there shadowed by light, making it impossible for me to see their face. I blinked, and then the figure was gone. I was looking out the door at the blank wall. There was a thump somewhere nearby. I tried to turn to the left, wondering what it was.

"Here." A voice spoke, startling me.

"Got it." Another voice said. "Kai, keep watch."

"Right." Someone stepped next to me, and started undoing the chains that held my wrists. I fell limp as I was set free. My ankles were unchained and someone caught me before I could fall.

"Got him." The first voice replied. "Let's move out." I moved as someone lifted me over their shoulder. "Hey, it's okay." The voice said. "Calm down, I might drop you." I continued to move, but slower. "Cole, he's moving."

"Here, I can take him." Another voice said. I moved, and was passed between people. "Can you stand?" I was slowly lowered onto my feet. I was wobbly, but could stand. "Kai, stand in front of him. I'll stay behind." He then spoke to me again. "Follow me, please."

I walked forward slowly. I followed the tall figure into the bright hall. "Boy, you're small." The guy in front of me said. If I tried, I would only be able to reach the middle of his back. I followed him, still aware of the one behind me.

"Save your comments, Kai." The one behind me ordered. "We're still on a mission." We walked past a room and stopped. That door was open too. Two more people came out, one was carrying a unconscious person. The person looked no older then eight of nine.

"They're clones!" one said in astonishment, catching sight of me.

"Right, let's go." The figure behind me commanded, excusing his companion's comment. I followed the one in front of me, we turned a corner and I heard a voice coming from in my head.

"_ML._" It said. The voice sounded very familiar. "_Lewis, ML._"

"_What?_" I thought. "_What are you saying?_"

"_Pretend for me,_" the voice stated. "_You'll understand. Pretend you- we have memory loss._"

"_What?_"

"_Just do it,_" the voice answered. "_Around this corner, hold your temples. Now!_"

I froze as the group turned a corner. In a split second I forced my hands to my temples and fell to my knees. At the same time, the limp figure on the other figure's shoulder groaned. "Cole," the second figure said. The group stopped abruptly. Someone knelt next to me.

"Hey, you okay?" I groan in response. "I'll take that as a no," they reply.

_"Let me do the talking."_ The voice in my head said._ "Fall unconscious."_

I stood, then fell limp, hoping it was convincing. It seemed to be, because strong hands caught me.

"Lost this one." A voice said in concern.

"Wh-Where am I?" A voice asked sounding scared. "W-Who are you?"

"Hey, I'm Cole." A voice announced calmly. "We're rescuing you and your brother."

"I have a brother?" the familiar voice asked in confusion.

"Is he not your brother?" another voice questioned. There was silence.

"I-I don't know!" The voice squeaked in panic. "I-I don't remember!"

"Hey," another voice said unperturbed by this. "It's okay. Look we'll get you two out of here, then we can talk."

"But-" the familiar voice said. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Cole responded. "Now, we need you to go silent for a second, okay?" I suppose he nodded, because he didn't talk. I felt someone put me over their shoulder, and we started to move again.

_"Great job." _The voice said in my head. _"By the way, I'm David." _

_"Good to know."_ I thought._ "You should know-"_

_"You can't remember anything either?" _

_"No."_ I thought, searching my blank memories. _"Why did you pretend to panic?"_

_"It throws off suspicion."_ David said in a cheery voice.

_"Right." _I thought. We bumped along, and soon light flooded the dark hallway, I shut my eyes quickly. Somehow, I could tell we were outside.

"Almost there." Cole said to David. "Are you okay?"

_"Hey, Lewis, watch this." _David thought.

"Ow!" David groaned out loud.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

"Your head?" Another inquired. Silence. "Is he okay?"

"I think he's unconscious again." Cole said. "Okay, let's just go."

"Right." A voice responded.

"Cole?" A new voice asked.

_"He is dangerous."_ David thought. _"And needs to be convinced. I think that'll be your job."_

"Yeah, Zane?" Cole asked.

"There's a dark presence here." Zane said in a slightly monotone voice.

"Yeah." Cole said. "I think I know what you mean. Let's just get home."

We started to walk. _"David!"_ I called in my head. _"Do I have the power to read your mind?"_

_"No."_ David said. _"At least I don't think you do. Try and experiment."_

_"Alright."_ I said, retreating to think to myself. I strained my mind, wondering what powers if any I had. After a while, I had the impression we were climbing a mountain.

_"Your turn."_ David said. _"You need to wake up and question them before we get wherever we're going. You can use my questions: Who are you? Where are we? That sort of thing."_

_"Great." _I answered. I moaned, and the party stopped. I groaned again and opened my eyes. The person carrying me set me down, and I stood and pretended to get a head rush, swaying where I stood. A sun was setting over the mountain, I quickly analyzed the group, all of which were staring at me.

"W-W-" I stammered. "Who are you? Where am I?" I noticed that all of them were taller then me, and none looked the same.

"Try and calm down a bit." One with brown spikes said. "I'm Kai. We rescued you and your friend here."

I glanced up to see David. He was hung over someone's shoulder. "Fr-Friend?" I asked. "I-I don't know him."

"He was also held captive." Kai said.

"I-I-can't-I don't-" I sunk to my knees, imagining the shock I felt when I couldn't remember anything, and trying to show it on my face. I rose my hands to cover my face. I choked on a fake sob. Someone moved next to me, and I slowed my breathing.

"Hey," Kai said. "It'll be okay."

I started to shake, whether it was real or fake I didn't know. I felt tears stream from my eyes, though I wasn't sure why. "H-How do you know?" I asked in a shaky voice. Silence. Slowly, I stopped my pretend sobs, but continued shaking.

"Are you okay now?" A voice asked. I shrugged, then stood. I whipped the remaining tears from my face, then looked at the four people surrounding me.

"I-I'm sorry for breaking down." I stammered.

"No, it's okay, it's stressful." The auburn haired one said, shifting David on his shoulder.

"Can we just get to the monastery?" Kai asked. "It's just up ahead."

I stood shakily, and walked slowly up the mountain. It leveled out suddenly, and I saw a red building. An old man stood out front. "He's going to be extra hard to deceive." David thought.

"Ninja, I see that you were victorious." The man said. "Greetings, I am Sensei Wu."

"I-I'm Lewis." I said. "I think…" My voice drifted away. The man looked questioningly at the group.

"I shall explain inside, Sensei." A blond stepped froward. He must be Zane. He gave a graceful bow, and headed inside.

The auburn haired one carried David inside, and I was motioned to follow. The building was old, and large. I looked up at the high ceilings and the walls, amazed. I followed the auburn haired one into a small dinning room. A girl ran up to the auburn haired one and took David from his arms.

"It is getting late." Sensei Wu said. "It will be best if our companions were put to bed in the guest bedroom."

"Just a second, Sensei." Kai said.

"Yes, Kai?"

"I think if Lewis stayed and expanded his situation to you, it would make more sense." Kai said.

_"Move, David!"_ I thought hurriedly._ "I can't do this alone."_

There was a whimper from David, and the subjects of the room turned to him. He tried to shift the the startled girls arms, and Kai moved forward to take him. "No." David muttered. "Not again, never!" He gave a jump of surprise and opened his eyes, trying and failing to sit up.

"Calm down." The girl said. "It's okay."

David seemed to shrink in fear. He didn't speak, but shook madly. He looked around the room, finding me quickly. He froze on me, and then looked up at the girl and Kai.

"H-Hi." David said, seemingly surprised to be surrounded by people. I saw the auburn haired one stifle a grin.

"Hey." Kai said.

"Help me please!" David thought in my head.

"Are we brothers?" I asked loudly. David crossed his eyes, looking at his nose.

"Dunno." he said. "I think so, but…"

"I don't know either." I said, my gaze stayed on him, and David gradually stopped shaking. "Are we just friends?"

"No, I don't think so, I think we're related." David responded. "I just can't remember."

"I-I-" I stammered before grunting. The girl slowly put David down, and he stood wobbly. We were the same height.

"We should get you two into bed." Kai said, crouching next to David.

"No." Sensei Wu said. "I would like them to tell us what they remember."

"Done," David answered walking slowly over to me.

"Who are you?" Sensei Wu asked.

"I don't know." David replied. "Me, I guess."

"Do you remember your name?" the girl questioned.

"I think it's…David." he answered. "And you're…Lewis."

I nodded slowly. I rose my hand to my mouth, and chewed on my knuckle. David stared at me. "What are you doing?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know." I said removing my hand to look at it, then sticking it back in.

"Well." Kai said. "Maybe we should get you two to bed." He turned to Sensei Wu. "I don't think they can tell us any more."

"Very well." Sensei Wu said. "Nya, to the guest room, please."

The girl nodded, and she turned to us. "Follow me, please." Nya said. I shot a look at David, and followed her. We walked out of the dinning room, and down the hall, before turning into a small bedroom. "Here." It was small, containing only a bunk bed. I looked at David, before watching Nya. She looked down at me in concern. "Come on." She said kindly. I followed her to the bed. "Now climb in."

I slowly climbed up into the bed and she pulled the blankets over me. David quickly climbed the ladder and was in the bed above me. I could hear him moving around up there.

"I'm going to turn off the lights, alright?" Nya asked. I turned over in the bed, as the lights flipped off, and the door closed, sending us into darkness.

"David?" I questioned.

"Hm?" David asked sleepily.

"Who are we?" I asked.

"I don't know..." David responded.

"Well..." I said. "Good night."

"Night." David said. His voice filled my head again. _"Lewis, you were brilliant."_

"_You too._" I could hear David falling asleep, but couldn't myself. The question I asked rang in my ears. The question everyone's been asking. Who are we? People passed by our door, and I heard whispered conversations, but couldn't make out words. Some of it came from through the wall, and I suspected there was another bedroom there. After a while, all sound ceased, and I slipped into sleep.

**Uh, hi. I hope you liked it. This is my first story up on FanFiction. **

**I wanted to thank ForeverDreamer12 again for being my Beta. Thank you! **

**If you liked it please leave a review or like it, and I will post again soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

C.A.L.L.E.D.

The Beginning

_When you realize something, you can never unthink that thought._

Chapter 2

Lewis

When I finally fell asleep, I wished I hadn't. My dreams were full of nightmares, and I woke up shaking. I wasn't in the bed anymore, but in a room with four bunk beds. Someone groaned, making me I jump. It was Kai, he was snoring in one of the beds. I walked over to him, and he muttered in his sleep.

"No," he said softly. "Come back." He rolled over, so he faced me. He seemed to be having a dream.

On a whim, I reached out and patted his nose lightly, trying to comfort him. There was a flash of red, and Kai froze. His breathing quickened, and I heard him groan louder.

"Don't…don't hurt them," he muttered. He seemed to be having a nightmare. I pressed harder on his nose, and I was transported.

I stood in a dimly lit dungeon. Kai was there, and he shouted at his shadow. "Leave her alone!" He shouted. I stepped forward, wondering what was happening.

"Kai!" I called. He didn't turn, he didn't even seem to hear me.

"Bring her back!" he demanded. "Bring back my sister!"

"Kai!" a girl shouted. It was Nya. She was chained in a corner, surrounded by black shadow. She was in danger. I ran to her, I was closer then Kai, and reached her first. The shadows grew and engulfed her, moving her to safety. Somehow I had controlled them. Maybe I could…I rose a hand and chains flew out of nowhere, chaining up Kai.

"That wasn't what I wanted that to do!" I shrieked.

"No!" Kai's voice cracked as he yelled. "Nya!"

In a second I was back in his room. Kai was breathing hard, and I removed the finger from his nose. I backed away from him in shock, and he now flipped over in his sleep. I backed out of the room, aware that I had caused this nightmare. He stirred and sat up in bed. I shrunk into the shadow, scared he might find me. Kai climbed out of his bed, and ran out of the room.

His footsteps faded, and I ran to the guest room. I climbed on the side of the bunkbed, and reached up for David, who was sleeping. I held a finger to his nose, and for the second time in my memory I was transported.

I stood in a grassy meadow. David stood there, he seemed to be waiting for something.

"David!" I called. "I figured out my power! I can control peoples dreams!"

He didn't turn to me, but looked down at the grass. I frowned, and walked forward to him. I stuck my hand out to him, but it went through him, he shivered though. I pulled back, and watched him stand in the grass. Tears fell from his eyes. He was crying softly. "Who am I?" he asked himself.

"Who are we?" I echoed, and my voice reverberated around the meadow. David looked up quickly.

"Lewis?" he asked. "Are you here? Why won't you respond?"

"I'm here!" I shouted, David didn't look around. My voice echoed horribly around the meadow, distorting my words. "I'm not here… Not there…for…you."

"Why not?" David asked. "We're the only ones there for each other."

"I am!" I yelled. "I am here!" I ran over to the grass surrounding him. I moved it around, forming it into words: I am here!

David looked confused. He was weeping now, and looked away from the grass. I waved my hands madly in his face, knowing he couldn't see them. To my surprise, the dream went black. I could hear David shouting, calling for me. Somehow I could see him wondering through the dark, stumbling on air, his tears falling behind him.

I stood on the bed in the guest room, watching David sleep. Without hesitation I shook him hard, and climbed back into my own bed. I cleared my mind of thought, just in case David tried to see if I was asleep not.

"She was there, she's safe, stop freaking out!" Kai's voice drifted through the wall. "Just try and go back to sleep."

David woke with a snort and he sat up straight in bed. I closed my eyes as David's head appeared. He hung upside down, this time watching me.

"Lewis?" David asked. I didn't respond. He mumbled something about me being asleep. I didn't feel as much as knew he was reading my mind. I made myself think about the first thing that popped into my mind: some white animal covered in black spots. I thought about it standing in a field of grass, and it was eating the grass. It mooed, and I echoed the sound.

I heard David turn over in bed, and I stopped thinking about the weird animal. I felt guilty about what I did to David, he was my brother. There was this moment of clarity, I didn't know many of the people here- more then half of them in the room next to me.

I sat up in bed, and despite the nagging feeling of guilt, I smiled. I had a power to match David's.

I didn't fall asleep, but lay there smiling to myself. I wanted to do it again. I climbed out of the bed, and walked around the room.

The next morning, the four ninja woke up late, each tousle-haired and drowsy. Breakfast was made by Nya, who out of concern for the boys made them sit at the table. "Did you four sleep at all?" Nya asked when breakfast was served.

"Hardly." Kai responded. "Every time I dozed off, I'd have a nightmare."

"Me too." Jay said. Cole and Zane raised their hands in agreement.

"All night," Kai said. "I'd hear a voice calling my name...it was someone I knew, but not well. He'd talk to me and hold everything I loved and love out of my reach. For some reason, I kept getting chained up."

"In all four of my dreams, someone was laughing," Jay said. "It wasn't an evil laugh, but it was a laugh. I heard you, Kai. You said things that never should be repeated."

"Mine just played the same scene over and over and over again." Cole added, he seemed to be in a daze. "I was alone, you guys weren't there. I heard Sensei Wu's voice yelling at me about how I left you guys somewhere. He kept saying I had failed, that I wouldn't be needed as a ninja anymore." Everyone looked at Zane for his input, but he shook his head.

"I do not feel comfortable speaking about my experience," he said simply, before starting on his food.

The door opened and one of the little boys from the night before entered. He looked as tired as the boys, with dark shadows under his eyes. He looked around at them nervously, looking as if he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Morning," Jay yawned.

"Hey." David said quietly. "Do you guys sleep at night?"

"No," Kai said.

"At least not last night," Cole added.

"Come sit down," Nya said warmly. David cautiously sat next to Jay and Zane. "You can serve yourself." David looked around at the food.

"I'm not hungry," He said simply.

"Oh," Nya said. "Where's your brother?"

"Lewis was still in bed," David replied. "It looked as if he didn't get much sleep either. None of you look as if you slept."

"Well, point taken, but neither do you," Jay said. "Did you sleep?"

"A little." David answered vaguely.

"Nightmares?" Kai asked. David looked sharply at him. "I think that was a yes." David nodded.

"Well, I wasn't as much nightmares as strange dreams." David said.

The door opened, and Lewis entered. He was tousle-haired, and wide eyed, just like the rest. He stopped in the doorway, looking at all the faces looking at him.

"Morning, Lewis," Nya said.

"Morning," Lewis responded. Unknown to the older people in the room, David and Lewis held a secret conversation.

_"What did you do last night, Lewis?"_ David asked. "I heard you, even if I didn't see you."

_"I discovered my power."_ Lewis answered. _"I can turn dreams into nightmares."_

_"So, you experimented on me and the four boys?"_ David asked. _"Next time, can you leave me out of it? Also, did you dream about a white creature?"_

_"Possibly." _Lewis said. _"It was something I had dreamed before."_

_"What was it?" _

_"I don't know."_

David laughed unexpectedly, causing everyone to look at him. He shrugged, and looked away, placing his head upon the table. The door across the hall opened, and Sensei Wu entered.

"Today, we start training." Sensei Wu said. The boys groaned, all of them looking at their half eaten breakfasts. "Not you, Lewis and David."

The boys looked confusedly at the smaller boys, who looked confusedly back at them.

"Come," Sensei Wu said. The two boys followed the man out of the room, and into the entrance to the Monastery. "You two have a lot to learn."

He moved over to the only thing in the room, a small golden statue. "Finish the course before I finish my tea, then we'll see if you've earned those powers."

The boys stared at the training course that popped out of the ground; missing Sensei Wu's reference to their "hidden" powers. They shot furtive glances at each other. Sensei Wu took out his tea, and before the boys had noticed, he had drunk it all.

"Fail." Sensei said putting down his cup. "Try again." This continued for some time, David and Lewis couldn't stay on the moving contraption. "Stop." Sensei said, downing his cup of tea. "You have made almost no progress in the past hour. You two don't seem to remember, but I suspect you've had training."

"What?" Lewis asked. Both boys stared at the old man. "What do you know?"

"Only what I suspect." Sensei Wu said.

"And what do you suspect?" David questioned.

"What I just told you. You two may leave, find the boys." The old man had walked inside before either of them had moved.

"Uh," Lewis said. "I think it might have escaped his notice that we didn't do anything bad to him."

"At least not yet," David said slyly. "If we have to continue like that…" His voice trailed away.

"Hey, you two," Lewis turned to see Kai walking toward them. "Sensei Wu said you two were done training for today."

"Hi, Kai," Lewis said.

"Uh, hi," Kai said. "You guys should come to play video games."

"What are video games?" David asked.

"You don't-" Kai frowned at him. "Okay, let's go."

Sensei Wu sat crossed legged in his room. A smoking candle stood in front of him, his eyes were closed. Sensei Wu saw a blond boy, chained to a metal bed, he was unconscious.

"He's there," a shockingly familiar voice said. "Is there anyway I shouldn't feel guilty about this?"

"I get it," another voice said. "He is like a brother to us."

"But, thanks to him we'll never know if he is or not."

"Griffon!" The first voice yelled. A door opened, and a man entered. He was hunched over, and covered in hair.

"Masters," Griffon said in a gravely voice.

"Please tell us again why you captured him?"

"You said one of the boys," Griffon responded. "He was alone and week."

"Not him!" the boy roared. "Any one of them except him."

"I do not see how he isn't as good as any of the others."

"You said it yourself, he's weak," the voice said. "It doesn't matter now, he'll be used."

"Shh," the voice said."He's coming around."

Sensei Wu jumped out of the vision, it hadn't happened yet. It was of the future. Sensei Wu knew those voice's, well, two of them. That scared him. They didn't seem the villain type, but then again neither did Garmadon. He needed to consult the spirit smoke again. Hours later, he had pieced together a story that will happen- no matter what he or others did.

And it starts with the two voices in the vision…the two boys sitting with the ninja.

**Hi. Thank you to iluvninjagothenextstepgirl, SlushyGoo, and ForeverDreamer 12 for reviewing. Special thinks to ForeverDreamer12 for being my beta!**

**Please review, and I'll update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

C.A.L.L.E.D

The beginning

_You can never prevent the unpreventable._

Chapter 3

Lewis

The bright screen of what the boys called a T.V. gave me a headache. I left after a while, wandering around the Monastery. It was quiet, the only sound being my footsteps. And my footsteps being soft themselves, I stopped walking when I heard the squeak indicating a door opening in front of me.

I slid behind a plant seconds before Nya comes out of her room, talking to herself.

"He couldn't have, because I would've seen him. I could ask him, but he's playing with the boys." Nya seemed to be having an argument with herself. As I stood there, I wondered who she was talking about. Was it me? David? Was she going to question us about our powers? Did she know about them?

And what am I supposed to do if she does know? I can't tell David from here. And by the way, David doesn't know much about my powers. He didn't know what I did to him, and what I did to hide it.

As soon as this creature wandered into my mind, I was transported to the grassy meadow, but somehow I wasn't. I was in both the hall and the meadow. Out of one eye I watched a butterfly land on a bright blue flower. And through the other I saw the hard wood that made up the hallway wall.

Out of my left eye, I saw Nya standing in the green grass. She looked around in surprise. I was shocked too, my thoughts about this creature brought me and her here. I just wanted to know it's name. Where we stood back in the hallway, Nya had frozen, and covered her eyes.

"I- Why was I wondering about what to call a cow?" she asked wondering back into her room. The meadow vanished and the door slammed not a moment too soon. I didn't think I could keep in my excitement any longer.

"It's a cow!" I yelled, running back nowhere David sat with the boys.

"What?" David asked.

"The creature I keep dreaming about is a cow." I said barely able to keep in my excitement. For some reason this made the boys laugh. All five of them lay on the floor, controllers in hand eyes fixed on the screen.

"Why are you dreaming about cows?" Kai asked laughing. His laugh seemed to warm me up inside.

"Don't know." I said smiling. "I've never seen one before."

Someone knocked on the door, and I turned to see Nya.

"Hey, Kai." She said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Kai said glancing up and her then getting to his feet. He handed his controller to me. "Win for me."

I sat down on a beanbag and looked at the screen. I made the person on the screen move around, I wasn't that good at this. Somehow, after a while, I was ahead of the others. A voice announced: "Game Over! Player 4 wins!"

"No!" Jay shouted. "I clearly won!"

"Did not Motor Mouth," Cole said laughing. "I won." He held up his controller. "See?"

"Cole," Jay said laughing at him. "You're player three."

"No!" Cole shouted looking at his controller. "Who's player four?"

"I'm player two." David said looking at his controller. Kai had entered the room again. He looked at the screen.

"Please say I won." He said. I shrugged.

"I'm player one." Zane said. "Were you four?"

"Yeah…" Kai said amazement and hope on his face.

"Kai won, again." Cole groaned.

"Yes!" Kai yelled pumping his fist into the air. "Course, it wasn't just me." He looked down at me.

"Me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He said grinning. I rose to my feet and backed away from the spot, a grin

fought it's way onto my face. I handed him the controller.

"Kai, press A." Jay said. "Let's see how close I was to first."

I glanced at the screen, it changed to show each boy's name.

Kai- 1,204

Jay- 973

Cole- 893

David- 892

Zane- 886

"How'd you win by three hundred?" Jay shouted. "Did you cheat?"

"How do you cheat?" I asked.

"I think that's a no," Kai said roaring with laughter. "I don't believe it either. When I left, I was only a few points behind Cole."

"Let's play again!" Jay requested excitedly. "This time, no kid geniuses."

"What about me?" David asked grinning. "I was only a point behind Cole."

"This is your first time playing, I think you were going easy on me." Cole said. "You could've easily outstripped me."

"Could not." David said glowing at the pride.

"Could too, and you know it," Cole said. "You were holding back on me."

"Okay, David can play," Jay said. "But no winning."

"Jay!" Kai said. "Are you threatening a ten year old?"

"I guess I am," Jay said. "Threaten, threaten!"

"Jay!" Cole said.

"I don't care," David said. "He should just except I can beat him."

"Can not!" Jay said. "You're on!"

They started playing again. Each boy was grinning broadly. I wandered away, out to the entrance of the building. It was silent, and I looked out at the mountain. Dust was rising in the distance, it came over a hill and was progressing up the mountain. It looked like a dust storm. I backed away as it came closer and yelled in surprise. It wasn't a dust storm, it was animals, strange blue animals. I sprinted back inside, and into the game room.

"I'm winning!" Jay shouted.

"Back again, Lewis?" Kai questioned. "What's wrong?" He paused the game and looked back at me.

"Kai!" Jay shouted. There was a crash from the hall, and he stopped.

"What happened?" Kai asked. I couldn't form the words, my voice was still in the entrance. Something thumped in the hall and I slammed the door shut. The boys were on their feet in a second.

"What's out there?" Cole asked.

"I- I don't know!" I said.

"What ever it is, it's tearing up the Monastery." Jay stated. Something slammed into the door, and I ran to stand behind Kai.

"We need to stop it." Zane said.

"Right." Cole said. "Ninja, we're going out there." He walked calmly to the door, revealing David who was standing behind him.

"It's been way to long." Kai smirked. "I'm ready to fight Garmadon."

"Someone needs to stay here." Zane said. "Get David and Lewis to safety. Bring them to Sensei Wu and Nya."

"I'll do it." Jay volunteered.

"You sure?" Kai asked. "I could."

"No, you need to help Cole."

"Right." Kai said. I assumed he didn't want to be stuck inside away from the action. We watched Zane, Cole, and Kai open the door with a blast and rush outside. Soon they had disappeared from view.

"Let's go." Jay commanded as sounds of fighting echoed from the entrance. "Try to keep up."

I followed him closely, next to David. Jay broke into a run and sprinted down the hall. He was fast, and we soon were left behind.

"Where'd he go?" I asked in a panic. Dust fell from the ceiling, and the ground shook slightly. I heard footsteps behind us, and we both turned, it wasn't Jay. A hairy man stood there, his back was hunched and he smiled, showing sharp yellowing teeth.

"Masters." He said in a hoarse voice. "I have come to save you from the clutches of these-"

"Leave them alone!" Jay's voice interrupted. I turned to see Jay running toward the man, a pair of nunchucks out. David grabbed my arm and pulled me aside as the man sprung like a wolf at Jay.

"No!" The man shouted, swiping at Jay. "You kidnapped them! I'm here to take them back!"

"You twisted old man!" Jay shouted as he danced out of the man's grasp. "You had them chained! You wiped their memories! How am I supposed to believe that they weren't your prisoners!"

The man didn't respond, but lunged at Jay. Jay turned into a blue cyclone. Thunder roared from somewhere and the room flashed with light. Yellow lightning danced up and down the cyclone.

"Wizardry!" The man shouted moving from attack to defense as Jay moved forward surrounded by his tornado. "I have witchcraft also!" He spun in a circle, before wielding a sword. "Recognize this, Masters? It shall be the downfall of this oaf!"

"Ha!" Jay's laugh came from inside the cyclone. "What can that flimsy sword do to me?""This sword is one of my own design. It's the sharpest sword in the world and riddled with poison. One scratch, and you die!"

Jay didn't speak, and his silence unnerved me. The tornado froze and disappeared, revealing Jay in a blue outfit. "What kind of battle suit is that?" the man barked.

"I don't doubt it is a very sharp sword." Jay said ignoring the man's comment. "I do doubt that someone like you, who can't tell a man from a ninja, invented a sword like that. Who'd you steal it from?"

"No one!" The man roared loudly. "With no instructions, I combined a sword of Elron with the poison of the Madid Mace."

"Very clever." Jay said even louder. "I wouldn't expect you to explain something like how to make a sword while we're fighting in the hallway!"

"He's buying time!" David shouts loudly in my head. "Calling others to help him. He can't take that man alone."

"It doesn't matter." The man said. "I'm going to finish you now."

"You will not!" There was a flash of gold as Sensei Wu's voice echoed around the hall. "Not you, Griffon of Kalnd!" Griffon flew backwards, and fell to the floor with a thump, his sword flew out of his hand and slid across the floor.

"I don't know who you are," Griffon roared, "but you are well informed."

"I am Sensei Wu," Sensei replied as he stood at Griffon's feet. Griffon rolled away from Sensei and stood next to his sword. He shoot a look around the hall.

"I'll come back to get you, Masters." He said bending down and retrieving his sword. "I shall return." He raced down the hall, back the way he had come. "Retreat!" His voice filled the monastery, and he was gone.

"Lewis, David." Sensei called. I looked at David, before coming out of our hiding place. "Do you know him?"

"N-no." I stammered.

"No, I did not think you did." Sensei said turning to Jay.

"Sensei Wu," Jay started. "Who was that man? Why'd he call them Master?"

"That was Griffon." Sensei Wu said. "A creation, leader of wolves. I do not know why he called the boys Master."

"How'd you know him?"

"Information has a way of winding it's way into my mind." Sensei said. "I must ask you not to tell the others about Griffon's strange loyalty to the boys. Come, let's find the boys."

No P.O.V.

No one was hurt, though the wolves did damage to the Monastery. The ninja and Nya had held them off long enough to contain the damage to the entrance and hallway. After a quick explanation of Spinjitzu to Lewis and David, they started to fix up the entrance. Jay and Sensei Wu disappeared for a hour to talk about what they had seen and to answer Jay's questions. Jay had come out of the encounter with a dazed, yet happy expression.

The boys and Nya heard nothing of what really happened between Griffon and Jay, only being told that Jay had kept Griffon talking long enough for Sensei Wu to show up. Long after the sun had set, the party sat at the dinning table, eating a rushed dinner. Everyone was tired from the fight, and eager for bed, though agreed as Jay claimed, "If I have any more nightmares, I'm not going back to sleep ever again."

The sun set and by the time the stars had come out fully, every person was in bed, asleep, everyone except David and Lewis, who stood in their room, bathed in moonlight.

"I think we should save some experimenting for a later date." Lewis said. "I only agreed to do this tonight because I promised to show you."

"Right." David said, it was clear even in the darkness that he was nervous. "I just wanted to see you do it."

"Okay." Lewis responded. "Who?"

"Dunno." David said. "Not Cole."

"Or Kai." Lewis added, both twins were thinking about their favorite ninja. "Not Sensei Wu either. He knows too much, and not Jay. He knows more then I'm comfortable with."

"So it's either Nya or Zane." David said.

"I've never done Nya before." Lewis said. "I didn't know where her room was yesterday, but I found it today."

"You could do both." David imputed eagerly.

"No, I'm only doing one." Lewis said firmly.

"Zane then." David decided. Lewis nodded and followed his brother silently into the hall. "Do you think he's asleep yet?"

"No." Lewis responded to his brothers voice. "He's smart, he probably stayed awake and will be for a while."

"Maybe we should go back." David said out loud stopping in the hall. "Wait for a while."

"I don't think we should." Lewis responded. "I told you I-" Someone spoke making them jump.

"What are you two doing?" It was Zane. He hovered in the doorway, his ice blue eyes watching them. Their voice's had obviously brought him to investigate.

"We- Well, it's sort of embarrassing." David stammered. Zane waited for him to explain. "We were searching for the bathroom." David lied easily.

"The bathroom?" Zane asked. "Didn't Cole show you?"

"Well, I don't know where it was." Lewis said. "I keep forgetting things."

"Come." Zane said in a cold voice. He stepped in front of the twins and led them down the hall. David was scared, what if he'd heard them through the wall? Slowly he read Zane's mind. To his surprise, he couldn't get to Zane's thoughts. "Here."

"Thanks." Lewis said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Shall I wait here with you?" He asked David, who was still puzzled by his encounter with Zane's brain.

"What?" David asked. "Oh, you don't have to. I'm sure we can get back to bed ourselves." Zane nodded and walked back down the hall.

When Lewis exited the bathroom, he looked around for the ninja. David had entered the bathroom, and Lewis waited for him. When he was rejoined by his brother they both though the same thing: not tonight. Not if Zane's hanging around.

"He's too smart."

"I don't think he'll be asleep for a while."

"Let's just go back to bed."

"Right."

When both boys were in bed, silence fell around the Monastery. Up in the rafters, the ninja of ice watched them fall asleep. Despite what his brothers said, Zane didn't trust the little boys. Something about them set him off.

Zane didn't go back to his bed until the wee hours of the morning. If he'd stayed no more then half an hour more, he would've spotted the pair of red eyes watching from the darkness.

**Hi again. Sorry for the long wait. Thank you to StoneByrd and SlushyGoo for reviewing! Thanks again to ForeverDreamer12 for being my beta-reader! Again, I apologize for the long time between chapters. Please review. **


End file.
